


Atlas

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anxiety, Codependency, Depression, Drug Addiction, F/M, Gift Fic, Hange loves monsters, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Magical Realism, Shadows - Freeform, She/Her Pronouns for Hange Zoë, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: Más del 99 por ciento de las personas en el planeta están amarrados a las sombras de su negatividad. En este mundo Levi vive con dos sombras incluso más grandes que su propio cuerpo ligadas a sus dos brazos; afectando su movilidad, su capacidad para tener una vida normal y su salud mental.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Hange Zoë, Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 12





	Atlas

**Author's Note:**

> Un regalo (Super atrasado) para la querida Lunetas, que siempre está dispuesta a leer un poquito de angst y universos alternativos <3

Más del 99 por ciento de las personas en el planeta están amarrados a las sombras de su negatividad, con el estrés del trabajo, el amor, la amistad, la escuela, incluso el dolor fantasma por el que pasan tanto los bebés recién nacidos como sus madres durante el parto, la realidad es que la idea de que tan siquiera exista la posibilidad de que haya un solo ser humano en el mundo que no esté amarrado a su negatividad es un mito generado simplemente porque nadie puede negar la posibilidad de que exista alguien en el mundo que no esté sujetado a los monstruos de su propia negatividad.

Todas las sombras son diferentes.

Algunas personas tienen pequeñas sombras amarradas a sus nucas, las criaturas susurrando en los oídos de sus huéspedes sin hacer mucho daño ni cambiar mucho sus vidas.

Otras personas viven con enormes sombras haciendo peso sobre sus hombros, gritando sobre sus cabezas e incluso adquiriendo características bestiales; con largas garras y aterradores colmillos brillantes con la promesa de dolor y muerte.

Levi vive con dos sombras incluso más grandes que su propio cuerpo ligadas a sus dos brazos; afectando su movilidad, su capacidad para tener una vida normal y su salud mental.

Él no puede tener un trabajo estable; incapaz de mantener sus sombras tranquilas el tiempo suficiente como para conservar un trabajo, aunque sea en tiendas departamentales o trabajos municipales, pero a pesar de su situación económica, lo que más resiente, en realidad, es la soledad sofocante a la que lo someten sus sombras.

Sus sombras son ruidosas, malévolas, no hay momento en que no estén murmurando algo, susurrando en su oído o gritando insultos al moreno.

Solo hay una persona que lo soporta y ese es Eren, el chico ansioso y drogadicto que conoció hace años el hospital público de su pequeña ciudad, cuando Levi intentó quitarse la vida por primera vez y Eren se encontraba limpiando, no por primera vez, una sobredosis de heroína y alcohol en su sangre.

Levi recuerda la sonrisa cansada del chico en la cama junto a la suya, recuerda intercambiar números a las espaldas de las enfermeras en el pabellón de vigilancia intensiva.

Ellos han vivido juntos en la casa de la madre muerta del chico desde entonces, siempre juntos, atados como las sombras en sus espaldas.

Levi no paga la renta, no compra víveres con su propio dinero ni siquiera es capaz de comprar su propia ropa. Eren lo viste, le da techo y comida y es que a pesar de la toxicidad en la vida de Eren, el joven posee una sombra excepcionalmente pequeña y silenciosa en público.

Eren tiene un buen trabajo, un novio atractivo y trabajador e incluso una casa propia, aunque sea por motivos de la muerte de su madre.

Levi trata de hacer lo que puede en la casa, limpiando obsesivamente, cocinando las únicas cinco recetas que conoce y más de alguna vez bañando a su amigo cuando este no se encuentra consciente después de sus noches de tomar hasta la inconciencia o drogarse hasta que finalmente puede olvidarse de su propia existencia.

* * *

— _Otra jeringa_ —Se ríe una de sus sombras mientras Levi tira la basura del cuarto de Eren—. _Tal vez si no fueras tan molesto el pobre de Eren no se drogaría_ —Susurra la otra, oscuros zarcillos como petróleo fundiéndose en su piel, corrompiendo.

Levi trata de ignorarlas, barre alrededor de la habitación y lentamente tiende la cama de su amigo, pero la mancha de sangre ensuciando el piso de madera junto a la cama no le permite continuar.

— _Estúpido_ —Gruñe otra sombra, dándole voz a sus propios pensamientos— _¿Cómo se te pudo olvidar comprar el limpia pisos? Eres un asco._

Levi suspira por lo bajo, pesadas manos sosteniendo su camisa de botones negra.

Está bien, él piensa, solo hay que dar una vuelta al supermercado de la esquina. No hay problema, o eso piensa él porque en el supermercado la góndola de líquidos de limpieza no tiene los precios puestos y Levi sabe que el dinero que está usando no es suyo.

— _¿Tú crees que el pobre chico en la caja tiene tiempo para que le preguntes el precio de tus estúpidos productos de limpieza?_ —Le pregunta una de sus sombras.

 _—Con lo obsesivo que eres para limpiar deberías tener memorizados los precios._ —Se ríe la otra. Ambas figuras levantándose por encima de su cabeza como dos monstruos oscuros y temibles.

Sus sombras son ruidosas, atrayendo la atención de las personas en la línea junto a él e incluso el único guardia del local, el que usualmente no le presta atención a nada e incluso mira hacia otro lado cuando alguien intenta robar algo en la tienda.

Pero las personas con sombras como las de Levi tienden a ser inestables e incluso peligrosas. Levi se ha metido en suficientes peleas como para saber que hay algo de verdad en esta idea, solo que él ya está cansado y ahora mismo solo quiere vivir su vida de forma tranquila. Incluso si su idea de tranquilidad es tratar de ignorar a sus sombras mientras intenta cuidar de Eren y de sí mismo.

–¡Oh! —Escucha Levi a una voz femenina detrás de él, tensando la espalda cuando siente una mano delicada pero más grande que la suya posándose sobre su hombro. Las personas suelen tratar de ignóralo, pero a veces hay gente tan estresada o incluso peor que Levi—. ¡Que hermosos monstruos tienes ahí! —Exclama la chica, sonriendo extensamente cuando Levi finalmente voltea para darle la cara.

Ahí, más alta que él, aun descansando su mano sobre los hombros del chico, sin temor a la criatura levantándose sobre Levi, respirando aire caliente e inhumano sobre ambos, se encuentra una chica morena, visiblemente animada e incómodamente brillante a la vista. Sus ojos castaños resplandecen con emoción detrás de sus lentes oscuros y un preocupante temblor excitado recorre todo su cuerpo.

—¿Disculpa? —Pregunta Levi, mirando vacilante a la chica por encima de sus pestañas— ¿Quién eres tú? —Adhiere quitándose la mano aun posada en su hombro.

—Mi nombre es Hanji Zoe. —Le responde la chica felizmente— ¿Cómo se llaman tus sombras? —Le pregunta entonces, sin siquiera pensar en preguntarle por su nombre.

— _¿Por qué preguntaría por tu nombre?_ —Se burla una de sus sombras con sorna— _¿A quién le importas tú?_

Hanji, en vez de avergonzarse por su falta de educación sonríe casi maniacamente. —No seas ridículo. —Se ríe la chica—. Por supuesto que quiero conocer al huésped de tan encantadores monstruos, es más. —Añade—. Intercambiemos números de teléfono.

Levi no debería, su teléfono es una herencia del teléfono antiguo de Eren, ahí solo tiene los números del chico más joven, Reiner, el novio de Eren y Erwin, a quien tiene escondido entre sus contactos como un número desconocido.

A Eren no le gusta que Levi tenga muchos números ahí, a Reiner tampoco. Levi tiende a caer en pensamientos depresivos que alimentan sus sombras de forma ridículamente rápida, el moreno tiene suerte de que Eren no lo haya echado a la calle a petición de su novio.

Incluso sabiendo esto, Levi intercambia números con Zoe y guarda su contacto bajo el nombre de la tienda, aun peor, unas semanas después Levi se encuentra a sí mismo respondiendo una invitación a salir por parte de la chica.

* * *

Ese día ambos deciden caminar un rato por el parque, a pesar de la pequeña llovizna que no ha parado desde que se encontraron en la estación cerca de la casa de Eren y de que cerca del parque hay más de tres cafeterías donde podrían refugiarse del clima húmedo y frio.

Para ser sinceros, a Eren no le molesta que Levi use su tarjeta para comprar comida por el camino, incluso, a veces él mismo compra la marca favorita de té del hombre más bajo. Pero Levi tiene su orgullo, y aunque no es una cita, él no piensa gastar el dinero de su amigo en salir a comer con una chica.

— _Es triste_. —Se burla la sombra de Zoe, una criatura delgada y oscura sin rasgos humanoides como las sombras de Levi—. _Que tipo más patético._

Las sombras de Levi se unen a la criatura de la chica, sus formas enormes creciendo a medida que el moreno se encoje por la vergüenza.

—¿No quieres pasar por mi casa a tomar algo caliente? —Murmura finalmente Levi haciendo una mueca ante su gabardina húmeda y los lentes empañados de su acompañante.

—¿Me estás invitando a tomar una taza de té? —Se ríe Hanji, su voz fuerte incluso por encima de las burlas de su propia sombra— Está bien, pasemos por tu casa, pequeño. —Sonríe ella finalmente, abrazando el brazo derecho de Levi y liderando su camino de vuelta a la casa del más bajo.

* * *

Cuando llegan al departamento, Hanji no pregunta antes de entrar, solo espera a que Levi abra la cerradura con su llave y fuerza su camino dentro.

—¿Dónde está el baño, Levi? —Pregunta la chica, rápidamente quitándose su chaqueta empapada y tirándola al suelo.

—Directo a la derecha por la escalera. —Responde Levi haciendo una mueca ante la humedad y suciedad que la chaqueta de la chica deja en su piso recién encerado. Solo hoy en la mañana pudo terminar de limpiar la inmundicia que uno de los sándwiches a medio comer que Eren tiende a esconder entre los muebles había dejado entre el piso y la pared.

—¡Gracias! —Grita Hanji, corriendo hasta las escaleras sin siquiera sacarse los zapatos.

—Por favor no tires tus cosas por ahí. —Le pide a su acompañante agachándose para recoger la chaqueta y caminando hasta la sala para colgarla junto a las chaquetas mojadas que ya se encuentran ahí secando.

—Ya volviste. —Se escucha la voz alegre y amable de su benefactor. En la sala, acurrucado en el pecho de su novio, Eren le dirige una sonrisa al hombre mayor.

—Ackerman. —Lo saluda Reiner desde su posición en el único sillón de la sala.

—Braun. —Responde apáticamente, Levi. Sus ojos fijándose en las ojeras bajo los ojos de Eren y la barba de media noche en la barbilla de Reiner. Lo más probable es que ninguno de los dos haya dormido desde que Rainer pasó por el departamento a buscar a Eren para una noche de cita ayer en la tarde.

Levi no piensa que Braun sea un mal novio, tampoco piensa que sea una mala influencia para Eren, todo lo contrario, el problema es que al rubio le cuesta mucho negarle cualquier cosa a su novio.

Pero ese no es su problema, Eren es un hombre ahora, con un trabajo y un techo propio que amablemente le presta a Levi, por sus propias razones que el hombre más bajo jamás ha tratado de cuestionar.

Por supuesto, Levi quiere a Eren, el chico es su compañero de vida, a pesar de su ansiedad, sus episodios violentos, su personalidad obsesiva y los novios que llegan tan rápido como se van con la única excepción de Braun que ha logrado mantenerse en una relación con el castaño por más de dos años.

Eren es amable, apasionado e increíblemente leal. Levi está seguro de que el chico mataría por Levi al igual que mataría por Mikasa, su amiga de la infancia y por el mismo Reiner.

A Levi le encantaría poder ayudar económicamente en el departamento, tal vez incluso encontrar un lugar propio donde vivir y poder cementar una relación más sana con el chico. Sin la sombra de la necesidad mutua que ambos comparten.

Pero él jamás ha podido mantener un trabajo por más de un mes, sus sombras asustando e intimidando a todos menos a Eren y aparentemente, ahora, a Hanji Zoe, la chica bajando las escaleras felizmente sin una preocupación en el mundo.

—¿Interrumpo algo? —Pregunta la chica, caminando hasta pararse junto a Levi, recostando un brazo sobre los hombros de Levi, tranquilamente pasando sus dedos por el cuerpo mercuriano de una de las sombras.

—¿Quién es ella? —Gruñe Eren, levantándose del sillón y caminando hasta la pareja y removiendo el brazo de la chica de los hombros de su compañero de departamento—. Por favor no lo toques así, a Levi no le gusta que lo toquen.

—Mi nombre es Hanji Zoe. —Se presenta la chica arreglando la posición de sus lentes sobre su nariz, aparentemente inmutable ante las palabras del joven—. Soy amiga de Levi.

Ante esto, Reiner se ríe ruidosamente, su sombra, una criatura humanoide, enorme pero silenciosa, posada sobre su hombro.

— _Ackerman no tiene amigos._ —Se burla la sombra de Reiner—. _Lo más parecido que tiene a un amigo es a Eren y Eren obviamente siente lastima por el pobre bastardo._

—¡Eso no es verdad! —Gruñe Eren, su sombra, ruidosa y humanoide extendiendo sus largas manos para sostener una de las sombras de Levi, la sombra de Reiner haciendo exactamente lo mismo a medida que ambos discuten sobre el moreno—. No hables así de Levi.

— _Levi es fuerte_ —Añade la sombra de Eren—. _Si no lo fuera no lo mantendríamos cerca. —_ Su figura perdiéndose con cada palabra.

 _—¿Fuerte?_ —Se burla una de las sombras de Levi—. _¿Qué hay de fuerte en alguien que acepta el abuso por un poco de compañía? Patético._

—Esto es hermoso. —Murmura Hanji, notando como la pareja se relaja a medida que Levi comienza a verse gradualmente más ansioso y deprimido.

Las sombras usualmente jamás interactúan entre ellas, además no hay forma de hacerlas desaparecer o de encogerlas a menos que el huésped en cuestión sea sometido a años de extensiva terapia para manejar sus emociones negativas, e incluso entonces, la mayoría de las personas se ven obligadas a aprender a vivir con sus demonios.

Pero frente a sus ojos, las sombras de Reiner y Eren se encojen y comienzan hasta casi desaparecer detrás de sus espaldas. Mientras que las sombras de Levi crecen en tamaño y rodean al hombre en un abrazo asfixiante.

A lo largo de los años se ha teorizado la idea de la existencia de un posible Atlas; alguien capaz de sostener la negatividad de otros en sus propios hombros. Por mucho tiempo se creyó que terapeutas y profesionales de la salud tal vez podrían tener las herramientas para extraer las sombras de otros, pero finalmente se ha tenido que admitir que las sombras son inmutables e omnipotentes.

Pero aquí, en este pequeño departamento en el cuerpo de una persona ansiosa y de apariencia frágil se encuentra su Atlas, el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad, capaz de absorber la negatividad de otros y asimilarlas en su propio cuerpo.

Hanji casi no puede creer el tesoro que encontró por casualidad en una tienda barata cuando solo quería comprar vino y chocolates.

Finalmente, Reiner suspira, besando a Eren dulcemente en los labios y posando una mano en su nuca.

—Lo mejor es que me vaya por hoy. —Murmura Reiner sus labios rosando los de su novio—. Nos vemos mañana ¿Está bien?

—Está bien. —Susurra Eren, acompañando al rubio hasta la puerta, una mano posada en la espalda del hombre más alto.

—Creo que yo también me voy. —Comenta Hanji, sosteniendo las manos de Levi en las suyas y mirándolo a los con estrellas en los ojos—. Pero necesitamos vernos de nuevo, necesito entender a tus maravillosas sombras.

— _Se un buen conejillo de indias hasta entonces._ —Se ríe la sombra de Hanji. Una anomalía en sí misma. La negatividad de la joven dirigida siempre en su triste entorno, pero nunca en sí misma— ** _Atlas._**

Con un ruidoso beso en la mejilla de Levi, la chica se despide felizmente, su sombra riendo detrás de ella.

* * *

En la noche, mientras ambos hombres terminan de cenar en el sillón de la sala, con la televisión encendida en un programa que ninguno de los dos está viendo realmente, Eren finalmente toca el tema de Hanji.

—No quiero que vuelvas a hablar con esa mujer. —Comenta finalmente Eren después de varios minutos de silencio—. No me gusta.

— _Se te acerca mucho_. —Gruñe la sombra del chico.

—No quiero que te lastimen. —Murmura Eren, sosteniendo la mano derecha de Levi, la sombra del chico recorriendo el brazo de su amigo, buscando—. Eres mi mejor amigo.

— _A ella no le importas tú_. —Susurra la sombra de Eren, extendiéndose para murmurar en el oído del hombre—. _Tú no le importas a nadie._

La negatividad de ambos se expande y contrae, las tres sombras murmurando entre ellas y luchando por control hasta que finalmente, la sombra de Eren no es más que un delgado collar oscuro alrededor del cuello del chico, inhumano y silencioso.

A penas sosteniendo el peso de las sombras sobre sus hombros, Levi asiente silencioso, gruñendo por lo bajo y se retira a su habitación.

Hace algunos años, antes de Eren, cuando Farlan e Isabel aun vivían junto a Levi; robando para comer y encontrando refugio donde podían. Levi solía ser más asertivo, incluso más violento y dominate. Antes de Farlan e Isabel, Levi no recuerda haber interactuado con sus sombras para nada.

Él no tenía mucho tiempo para satisfacer sus inseguridades y miedos. Teniendo que cuidar de Isabel además de mantener a Farlan con vida y fuera de problemas con las autoridades.

Después de su muerte, Levi perdió su propósito en la vida, después de su muerte, sus sombras se manifestaron completamente.

Dos criaturas enormes y violentas dispuestas a canalizar la negatividad de otros y asimilarlas dentro de su cuerpo.

Ahora, Levi solo tiene a Eren; A sus adicciones, su ansiedad y sus parejas pasajeras.

Ahora su único propósito es absorber el odio y las inseguridades de otros, sosteniendo dos pesadas sombras, oscuras y viciosas, atiborradas de palabras abusivas e insultos ponzoñosos.

* * *

Poco después de las doce de la noche, un mensaje en su teléfono rompe con el silencio y la oscuridad de su habitación. A esta hora Levi aún no ha podido conciliar el sueño, con los ojos pesados y con un dolor de cabeza situado en el centro de la frente que le advierte la amenaza de una noche plagada con minutos dedicados a luchar contra la parálisis de sueño y sus propios demonios.

**_ ¿Nos vemos mañana, enano? _ **

**_ Yo pago _ **

_Tienda X_

_Leído a las 12:15_

Suspirando silenciosamente, Levi piensa en las palabras de Eren, hasta el momento Hanji no ha sido más que una figura alegre y activa que se ha mantenido relativamente cerca de él, a pesar de sus sombras, es más, lo más probable es que aquello que la atrae tanto a él, son sus sombras.

**_ Está bien _ **

**_ Mañana a las 15:30 en el parque _ **

**_ No llegues tarde _ **

_Levi A._

_Enviado a las 12:19_

— _Estúpido._ —Murmura una de sus sombras, sosteniendo la mano sosteniendo su celular con tanta fuerza que Levi se ve obligado a soltar el aparato sobre su cama.

 _—Siempre te metes donde no tienes que meterte_. —Susurra la otra, su voz sonando aterradoramente conocida. Casi femenina.

— _Por eso estamos muertos y tú sigues vivo._ —Carcajean ambas sombras al mismo tiempo, sus voces resonando en la habitación hasta que inevitablemente Levi cae rendido por el cansancio.

Esa noche, Levi sueña sobre Farlan e Isabel, sobre Eren y Hanji. Al despertar, apenas siente haber conseguido más de treinta minutos de sueño, aunque sabe que ha dormido un poco más que eso.

Sobre su mesa de noche, la pantalla de su celular brilla con varios mensajes sin leer, con alegres recordatorios de Hanji para que no olvide su “cita” en la tarde.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Levi intenta sonreír.

**Author's Note:**

> Ojala te guste a pesar de que parezca más un fic de halloween que de san Valentin (?) está oscuro pero lo escribí con amor.


End file.
